To Feel Again
by Chlover
Summary: Rated for Violence and language. Kazuya saves Lei from a group of thugs and gains a fan out of the cop. challenge fic. Yaoi to be expected later!
1. Part 01

A/N: This is a fic I was challenged to do. I'm beginning to write it right after I recovered from a psycho Yaoi rush, so beware. It helps that I've been listening to songs from the Nightmare before Christmas, and just saved our Christmas tree from our new kitten, and I just watched Elf… And the last chapter of a yaoi manga I just read happened to take place at Christmas… Naturally, I have a strange desire to place our beloved characters in a holiday setting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken, nor do I own the song featured. Tekken and all things related, are owned by Namco.

To Feel Again

Chapter One

Tears of Jun

Snowflakes drifted down from the never-ending darkness above. Typically snow clouds would be visible, the street lamps below adding an orange glow and the clouds would look more radioactive than natural, but this night was different in many ways. This night the clouds were invisible, and the snow drifting down and melting once touching the ground, appeared to be stained red. It looked as though the sky was bleeding.

Since there was nobody else in the entire building, on account of the servants being granted the evening off, Kazuya did not bother to hide the tears. He looked up to the sky, gently touching the window, as if afraid that the littlest pressure could break it. The sky wasn't bleeding… It was crying. 'Is this an omen you have sent to me, my Jun?' Kazuya thought, certain that this was her doing, 'Why must you torture me with these cursed hallucinations? I know I must be upsetting you with my unjust ambitions, but I just… Can't stop myself… Please… End this cruel vision. I have had enough…'

"ENOUGH!!!!!!"

Kazuya collapsed onto the window seat, hugging his head and hiding his tears from himself. It had been years since he had been reminded of that woman. But after finally seeing his son, he couldn't keep her image out of his head. She was the only one who believed that he was more then what everybody else thought of him. She was the first and the last person to ever love him. The only one who believed that he was once human.

But as the sky shed its tears of blood, he knew that she had seen what he had become. As if not a day had passed, he could hear her musical voice ringing in his ears, flawlessly calling his name, demanding him to face that frighteningly beautiful smile. All those years ago, he had been certain that smile would be the death of him, but he had always wondered if such a death would be so bad?

Before he had the chance to contemplate his previous thought, somebody ran down the street below. Normally he wouldn't pay such a scene any mind, but the person was very familiar. He was sure that person had wanted to kill him once upon a time, but from so high up, it was hard to tell for sure. As the glimmer of a gun caught his eye, followed by the sight of long silky hair trailing behind the man, he knew suddenly, exactly who it was. It was that bastard cop chasing someone, but he hadn't seen anyone go by previously. Perhaps Wulong had finally gone out of his mind.

Kazuya watched the Chinese man press his back against a wall as he peaked around a corner into a backstreet. A garbage can was hurled out of the shadows, nearly getting Wulong right in the face. A figure covered entirely in black lunged out of the shadows, tumbling with the International cop into a puddle on the curb. If it wasn't such an amusing sight, and if he were a normal man, the dark Japanese may have considered helping. Then again, there wasn't much he could do from so far up besides watching, not that he was complaining.

There was quite a struggle before the cop finally gained the upper hand, and succeeded in twisting the person's arm behind his back, and cuffing him. It seemed unlikely that such a man would just happen to be running down that street just as Kazuya had been thinking about Kazama Jun. Was it yet another sign sent by the beloved? Slowly, the red stains in the falling snow began to appear less frequently until they were utterly non-existent. It no longer looked like the sky was crying… it merely looked like snow.

More men leaped out of the shadows, some brandishing wooden baseball bats, others only using their fists. Bringing weapons into it was unfair considering they already had him outnumbered, but Wulong did have a gun and cuffs against an unarmed man. Kazuya sighed, wiping his eyes with the corner of the curtains, casually. Cops always irritated him with their unfair tactics. He was aware that such things were necessary for the good of the citizens, but it was still annoying when he knew that such unfair things had been used against him when all he was guilty of was being born into the Mishima family. Although street punks like the ones currently attacking the cop, irritated him even more. The brats were everywhere it seemed. He had no patience for today's youth. In fact, it seemed, he had no patience for any of today's civilians.

There wasn't much choice. He couldn't allow a fellow Iron fist competitor to be taken down by a bunch of brats. Kazuya leisurely turned and walked out of the suite, grabbing his black leather trench coat on his way out the door, and heading down the hall and into the elevator. He wasn't at all worried about making it down there in time. Rushing would only waste energy and if he arrived too late, oh well. It was the thought that counts, right? But as the elevator descended down towards the main floor, he found himself watching the blinking yellow lights, and urging it to move faster.

Once the elevator doors finally opened, he still took his time making it out the door as if to make a point to no one in particular. The least he expected to find was a beaten cop in a pile of blood in the middle of the street. Unfortunately, he wasn't granted even that much. As he stepped out of the building into the dark street, all he was met with was a small splatter of blood every here and there. Not a single person could be seen anywhere, unconscious or otherwise.

Of course it didn't take a genius to figure out what to do next. Obviously, who ever took the Chinese man, wouldn't care enough to bind the wounds and stop the bleeding before dragging him away. So naturally Kazuya looked for the scene of the struggle to narrow out into a path, leading to their current location. Soon enough he found the way, following it with his head held high, and face stern and authoritative. The only thing casual about him was the way his hands were tucked into the pockets of his coat. Even the way he walked was quick, steady, and businesslike.

"Fucking fag!" An American voice said from the depths of the shadows between two buildings. "I bet you'll only enjoy this, fucking pervert."

Kazuya stepped around the corner, into the shadows. It only took a second for his eyes to fully adjust to the darkness. Judging by the way the attackers blindly held the injured cop down, and removed his clothes, they had done this many times before. It was apparent that they couldn't see anything because they had yet to notice the extra presence. It didn't matter. In broad daylight, they wouldn't stand a chance if there were an entire army of them. Normally they wouldn't stand a chance against Wulong either, but it was obvious by the way he had ran earlier, that he was intoxicated.

He waited a moment, giving the attackers a chance to notice him, but when they failed, he casually snapped one of their necks, as if it were the most boring thing in the world. The sound of bones snapping attracted one of the other ones attention. A short stubby American looked around frantically, seeming to forget the fact that he couldn't see a damn thing. He heard footsteps move towards him, and backed into a wall beside a friend of his who was currently leaning over a baseball bat, smoking.

"Hey, Brent, is that you?" the short one asked in the guest's direction.

"No." Kazuya smiled before suddenly lashing out, kicking the short man in the head.

As the man sunk to the ground, bits of flesh and crumbling brick from the wall trailed down after him. His face was strangely distorted, as if he had merely a natural disfiguration, when in truth his skull was shattered, Bone poking at the skin, and pinching his features so that they were no longer symmetrical. He was dead immediately upon impact. It almost looked peaceful.

The noise had roused the other men's senses as they knew something wasn't right. One of them took out a lighter, only to be jabbed in the neck, sending the person to the ground, in choking spasms and violent convulsions. This succeeded in alerting the others that they were definitely being attacked, the one beside Kazuya dropped the cigarette and gripped the bat tightly, bringing it up to ready it for a swing. All t took was a simple head-but and they were unconscious. There was really no need to kill everyone.

"Mike? … Mike!" Another of the guys started screaming frantically, having stumbled across the short man's corpse, "Holy shit! Who the fuck did this? Who are you?! Stay the fuck away from me!" And proceeded to turning around and running away.

The rest of the men followed suit, and took off. All except one that Kazuya stopped. It was the one that he had first heard speaking, and the one that seemed to be taking care of Lei Wulong personally. It was only fair that he be taken care of personally himself. After all, it was the golden rule, was it not? Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.

"Just to be fair, would you like me to make you enjoy this?" Kazuya asked, sweetly.

"What do you want from me?" The guy started crying.

It was a pathetic sight, and Kazuya sneered at the boy, thoroughly disgusted. "I had originally thought I wanted your life, but one so weak as you is hardly worth it. You sicken me. As I watched you foolishly torment this drunken idiot, I had thought you were slightly more of a man than this. What do you plan to do next to dirty your name? Wet your pants?"

"Please, sir, Let me go," He sobbed in response.

One of Kazuya's eyes began to glow as he slowly became more angered by the pitiful excuse for a man before him. "As you can probably see, I am not human. I have every intention of making sure you never do anything like this again, and believe me, it is within my power. I want you to go home, go to school, and honour your name. Every single time you stray into this life of unjustly harming others, I assure you, I will be there to correct it. Now go make something of yourself. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good." Kazuya shoved the boy away, and watched him scramble around the corner, down the street and out of sight.

Lei stirred, shifting slightly and groaning. It wasn't much of a surprise that he was in pain. He pushed himself up and glared in his rescuers direction. It was surprising at first, until Kazuya remembered that his eye was probably still aglow. "You're really one to talk about unjustly harming others. I mean, you did just kill two people when you could have easily just spooked them and sent them off."

"Well this is nice. I just prevented Lei-san from being raped and I'm thanked with a lecture. I should do this good deed thing more often. They were right. Helping people does instil a warm fuzzy feeling. I'm feeling so good about this, I think I'll go off and skip pointlessly around a colourful meadow, humming some moronic happy tune. Now please excuse me as I do just that," Kazuya said, nodding goodbye at the cop as he turned and walked briskly away.

"Wait!" Wulong tried to move, only to be hit by a wave of nauseating pain. He frowned when his request was ignored. It wasn't much of a surprise that someone in the Mishima family would be so cold, in fact, the only strange thing that happened was a Mishima helping him in the first place. "Wait! I'm sorry about what I said. Thank you for… stopping them. Now please, Mishima-san! I need your help. I can't stand."

Kazuya stopped, now in the light of a street lamp. Without looking back, he suggested, "Then crawl." Although, the words were not entirely final, for he did not make a move to leave. He stood silently as if considering whether he should help or not, and awaiting a better reason. It was almost as if he wanted to help, but had to refrain from it in order to be true to his reputation.

"Mishima-san… If you leave me here, I'll bleed to death, and all your efforts to save me will have been in vain," He reasoned.

"You're not bleeding bad enough to die from it," Kazuya glanced back at the cop, "You're just too drunk to realise that."

Wulong pouted, trying once more to get up, and falling pitifully back down. Though, in his current state, he wasn't aware how obvious it was that he was only inflicting more pain upon himself so that the other man would take pity and help him. Of course, that other man was never very good at pity, and therefore only laughed at the display.

With a forced cough, Wulong pleaded, "Please, Mishima-san. It's cold…"

"That could easily be resolved by putting your clothes back on." Kazuya sighed upon seeing Lei fumble with his torn pants. In his state of pain and intoxication, there was very little doubt that he'd be able to clothe himself. "Alright, Lei Wulong," He walked back over to the other man, and gently lifted him into his arms. "If you were sober in the first place, this wouldn't be an issue right now. Perhaps you should think about that, and drink a little less next time you intend to go out and chase a bunch of horny street punks."

… … … … … … … …

"Kazuya-san!"

Kazuya looked up from his newspaper to find Lei Wulong coming in the door of the coffee shop, waving at him. He groaned in annoyance, wondering why this scene reminded him so much of his adolescent days. The last time someone had been so friendly towards him was when Jun was involved. He didn't need any more friends, and the more he saw that Wulong smiling at him, the more he regretted helping him out. He was not being rational that evening. Every so often, he allowed himself to feel, just to make sure that he was still somewhat human. Unfortunately, Lei's predicament had to arise during one of those times.

In an attempt to make it apparent that he wasn't in the mood to chat, Kazuya turned in his chair, facing away from his new follower, and went back to reading the business section. The attempt, however, was lost. Lei Wulong sat down in the empty seat across, and bravely took the paper away. Maybe the cop was aware of the Japanese's irritation.

Wulong smiled at the glare he received, and started, "I've never seen you in a sweater before, let alone a turtleneck. It really looks good on you."

"Don't you have someone to arrest? Please do not tell me that world peace has suddenly come into effect because this would be the worse possible moment for such a thing."

"Actually I'm not on duty right now. Now that I know that you aren't a complete monster, I thought you could use a friend. Maybe if you actually got along with someone, you wouldn't look so grumpy all the time. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before. I've seen you smirk and laugh when people are getting hurt, but I've never seen a real smile from you. You know, a happy smile."

With a roll of his eyes, Kazuya got to his feet and tossed a couple bills onto the table. "What ever happened to blaming me for your partner's death? Not that I enjoyed being the target of multiple persons quests for vengeance, but now that I've seen the alternative, it suddenly doesn't seem like a bad thing. How about, instead of being thankful for my helping you, let us focus on the lives I ended while doing so?"

"Why are you afraid of being liked?"

"Because you're annoying," Kazuya stated simply, and walked away.

Lei Wulong yawned, not at all insulted. It was as if cruel words from that man were so natural that they were just white noise. He watched that scarred face toss him one more warning look before the Japanese man disappeared out the door. He sat there for awhile, contemplating what it would take to get that man to smile. Even if it were just for a second, only once, it would all be worth it… But why was a simple smile so important to Wulong? It was confusing, especially since it was a Mishima. He satisfied himself with the reasoning that Kazuya had helped him out, and for that, the least he could do was make the man smile.

Giving up was not the way to make a man smile! Drawing that conclusion, Wulong slammed his palms on the table, glaring at the door with determination. No matter what it took, he would make Kazuya Mishima smile. It was owed to the man. The world owed Kazuya, and the only one willing to pay him for it was Wulong, and he knew he just had to do it! It was final.

With all the decisions made, The Chinese cop headed out the door, feeling slightly guilty about not buying anything, but dropping a bit of change into the tip jar anyway. A rush of cold air flooded inside as Wulong made his way out.

TBC…

A/N: This was originally intended to be a one shot but I got writers block, and I'm quite happy with it so far, and I figured that maybe a little feedback would inspire me. So R&R if you want more!


	2. Part 02

A/N: Now I know this is short, but blame a writers block. Sorry it took so long for such a crappy update… Well as I usually point out… I try not to make a habit of responding to reviews, but this time I just couldn't help it.

Sapphire17: I hope you enjoy this, my dear, because it's all for you! MWAHAHAHA!!!!! ;) ;)

Kazuya-sama: LOL… I'm almost afraid to continue this ficcie… I don't wanna disappoint you. I feel like after that review, I should just stop writing because I can't possibly get a better review than that! I think I'm in love with you! LOL!

MooNTeARZ: "He's like a...like a...well some kind of warm fuzzy/ dangerous animal...like a puppy with a shot gun or something" LMAO. That was absolutely HILARIOUS! Especially with the mental picture I got from it. Maybe I'll use that… No I'm just kidding! I'd like to though…

Disclaimer: Tekken does not really belong to me, despite my random claims. It belongs to Namco. I want to say more here but I can't think of anything else… I want to make this disclaimer long because I dunno how to start this chappie lol. I'm a cheater! MWEHEHEHEHEEEEE!

To Feel Again

Chapter 02

That guy had to be around there somewhere. It was the 16th floor of a cold, dark office building. The other floors were bright and bustling with activity. Staff were chipper and excited as they decorated for Christmas, and spoke about their plans for their long weekend. It was unusual that an employer as cold and obdurate as Mishima Kazuya would allow them a break at Christmas when most of the more friendly employers would make them work.

The closer Lei Wulong had came to the top floor, the more the atmosphere changed. The actual office of Kazuya was on the Eighth floor, but he hadn't been there. Following his own methods of hunting the mysterious man down, Wulong easily narrowed it down to the top two floors. They were the darkest, and it seemed the higher up he went, the more gothic and surreal the building became.

It was lonely up there. There hadn't been a staff member sighted since the 14th floor, and the only light was that of dim lamps hung every so often along the hallway. They were turned down to be just barely bright enough to see where you were walking. There were no decorations. There wasn't even anything to reduce the echo that Wulong's soft steps made. It was hard to believe this place was even occupied.

A lonely candle lit up a small library. Lei Wulong peered through the foggy glass of the large French doors, but couldn't see any occupants. He found himself wondering why someone would leave a lit candle alone in a room full of old dusty, extremely flammable books. Perhaps it was only the man of the law in him that was worried about that, but…

"Do you have an appointment?"

Lei spun around to find the very man he sought standing right behind him. He hadn't heard anyone approach which was strange since the tiniest sound echoed throughout the empty hallway. "Where… Where did you come from?" Wulong stammered, looking around for an open door, because surely if Kazuya had closed the door he came out of, at least the click would have made a noise.

Kazuya smirked and gently pushed open the door across from the library. It was a swinging door that did not actually even close. He was a little amused by the fact that he had startled his guest without even trying, but not quite amused enough to rub it in.

Through the swinging door was a hidden flight of stairs. Kazuya turned and went back into the room from which he supposedly came without another word. From Wulong's perspective, Kazuya hadn't instructed him to follow or to leave, so he was left standing in the middle of the corridor. Reaching the second stair up, Kazuya realized that the officer was hesitant to follow him, and decided to speak, "Lei-san. You have the nerve to intrude upon my workplace and bravely make your way up to an 'employees only' area just to, as I assume, annoy me further. So why is it that you are too afraid to take the next logical step and come with me when I clearly haven't given you any reason not to?"

"It's just," Wulong started, frowning, "Aren't you angry?"

"Is that what you were going for?"

"No, I…" Wulong paused, silently trying to think of a better response, having expected to be questioned about his reasoning for showing up instead of being welcomed right in. Even when Kazuya wasn't doing anything cruel or sadistic, he was extremely intimidating. That man may have saved his life, but he still was part demon, and couldn't be trusted. So why did Wulong want so badly to go against his common sense? Why did he want to be able to trust him?

Kazuya, once again, started up the stairs. Without looking back, he said, "I don't suppose you've come this far to assault me with incomplete sentences, so you might as well come farther, and follow."

Taking that as the closest thing to an invitation he was likely to receive, Wulong followed, hesitantly. From what he knew, there was nothing Kazuya could gain from trapping or hurting him, so he was relatively safe for the time being. Maybe he was even lucky enough to catch the demonic Mishima in an actual good mood.

At the top of the stairs, a heavy door opened out onto the roof. It was windy and very chilly. Wulong pulled his jacket closed, and hugged himself for warmth, but refused to complain. He quietly watched Kazuya walk over to the edge, leisurely leaning on the rail, completely unbothered by the weather as if he were in his element. The wind gushed upward, pushing Wulong forward, and whipping his hair around. He pulled another elastic out of his pocket and tied the bottom of the pony tail to try to avoid a hellish night with a comb.

Once at the edge, Wulong gripped the rail tightly, feeling as though the wind could pick him up and throw him off any second. He noticed in a moment, that Kazuya's hair was also being tossed about, random ebony locks falling into the Japanese face, and to the side. Kazuya actually looked like an ordinary man. For once he didn't look invincible and utterly untouchable.

Aware of the scrutinizing gaze he was receiving, Kazuya gave Wulong a quizzical glance. "I have reason to doubt that someone of your stature would be in love with me; now why must you examine me so closely, Lei-san? Is it because you suspect I'm up to something, or do I look different now than I do from afar?"

"Why didn't you kick me out?"

"If I did that, would you have given up?" Kazuya inquired, staring down at the bustling world below. "You strike me as someone who doesn't take no for an answer, and I've learned the hard way that it's pointless to fight your type. Actually, now that I think about it, you remind me of Jun, only minus a few active brain cells and seemingly less attractive."

Wulong frowned down at the dizzying heights, knowing he shouldn't allow the other man's words to get to him, but not able to stop from feeling insulted and bitter toward that comment. "I just thought you could use a friend…"

Kazuya laughed cruelly, and turned his back to the view in order to look at Wulong without having hair in his face, obscuring his vision. "What on earth makes you think that even if I was willing to socialize, I'd ever even consider being 'friends' with you?"

Normally those words would also be insulting, but Wulong smiled in response. It had suddenly become obvious that Kazuya was trying to insult him, and the hint of defensiveness in that last line was proof. Wulong narrowed his eyes, questionably as he asked, "When was the last time you ever actually had someone you could talk to?"

"Oh so you pity me, Lei-san?" Kazuya responded. His brow rose in amusement. "Now that is something I would never have suspected from an Interpol officer. You do not have to worry yourself with my social life. I have no desire to lower myself to such a degree in order to make friends with naïve, dimwitted professionals like the man I see here before me. Now is that all you've come here for? Let us not forget that I do have a life beyond beating off sympathetic do-gooders with a stick."

"Do you have to be like this? All I wanted was to see you again!" Wulong frowned, studying the other man even harder as if trying to solve an impossible puzzle, "How did Jun ever get through to you? How did she figure you out?"

With a sudden burst of rage, Kazuya shot forward, mercilessly wrapping his hands around Wulong's throat. "I don't know who you think you are, mentioning her name so casually," He whispered venomously, "but if you wish to hold onto your meaningless life, do not do it again. Now, I hope for your sake that this is perfectly understood."

Desperately trying to breathe, the helpless Chinese cop released his grip on the rail to attempt at prying the strong vice-like fingers off his neck. Once absolutely sure that the message had been sent, the irritant Mishima released Wulong, and turned, ready to walk away. The only think stopping him was the unfamiliar urge to look back and make sure that he hadn't injured the other man.

Unfortunately, Upon being freed, Lei Wulong lost his balance. His arms flailed about, trying to latch onto something – anything – only to get him fistfuls of nothing. He fell backward, over the edge, grabbing a hold of the rail at the last moment. As a result of the endless sleet, the rail was wet, only causing him to painfully flip around, twisting and dislocating his arm, before making him lose hold altogether. Surely it was over.

As he began his descent into oblivion, headfirst, all that occurred to him, was that he had failed to get that one all important smile. There was no life flashing before his eyes, no thoughts of people he would miss, or deeper instantaneous soul-searching. Perhaps that would all happen when he was further into the fall. When he was closer to the end.

Eyes closed, he came to realize that he was no longer falling. Was that it? He didn't even get to experience the full effect? So why was he still able to contemplate these things? After a moment, he drew in a deep gasp of air, and his eyes shot open. Kazuya was nearly over the rail, himself, clinging to the dangling Chinese by the leg, with such fierce determination. His eyes were set, and didn't seem so cold as usual, but he was scowling, as if putting the blame of this incident on the victim.

"Must you put me in this position? It seems awfully convenient, as if calling my bluff after that little outburst I just had."

Wulong took a few more deep breaths, allowing his mind to calm. He had no desire to humiliate himself with panicked words. Since he had no doubt that Kazuya would help him, it was not difficult to regain confidence. "Then why don't you just let me fall? Nobody knows I'm here, so you could easily cover it up as a suicide…"

Kazuya sneered, pulling Wulong up, almost violently. "I'm not a murderer," he hissed, viciously.

A moment of silence passed, neither parties able to come up with words that wouldn't jeopardize the Japanese pride. Tension thickened rapidly as the awkwardness of the situation angered Kazuya to an almost lethal extent. But staying cool enough to control this anger, he swiftly spun around, his semi-short hair blowing off to the other and becoming more chaotic. Any person unfamiliar with the man would be trembling in fear, wishing the threat would disappear, but Wulong knew Kazuya wasn't the man society thought he was. This guy was much more.

Having already been saved twice by the stubbornly contemptible man, Wulong couldn't help but feel a strange fondness. He badly wanted Kazuya to know exactly how he felt. Maybe if the forbidding man was aware of it, he wouldn't be so resistant. With those hopes in mind, Wulong stood carefully, staying low to the ground for balance, and quickly rushed to prevent the man from getting too far away.

"Where are you going?" Wulong asked, voice filled to the brim with admiration.

Kazuya glowered at the cop. Quietly, he answered, "I don't know if you've noticed, Lei-san, but I just happen to have a job. Plotting random scandals among complete strangers, and brooding alone in the shadows, does not occupy all my time, believe it or not. Now you should be having that arm looked after. There's an infirmary on the fifth floor. By all means, give the nurses something to do."

Absently, Wulong reached out with his good arm, gingerly touching the scar on Kazuya's cheek. "Everyone has been so cruel to you. My arm hurts, but it doesn't even compare in the slightest to what you've been through…"

"Pain is not important to me," Kazuya stated, grabbing Wulong's wrist and holding it firmly away from his face. "In case you missed it, I am not human."

"Yes you are," The officer replied, lost in thought.

"Lei-san… What is it that you want from me, because this little exchange is wearing on my nerves?"


	3. Part 03

**A/N: Well... Another chapter that ends with writers block... I was gonna keep it off until I thought of more to write to it, but I didn't want you people to forget about me, and I haven't updated this one in awhile so here you go! Like the name of the chappie? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tekken, or the characters related. I merely manipulate them for entertainment purposes. **

To Feel Again

Chapter Three

Wet Dreams

"Haa… Kazuya…" 

_The morning light flooded into the room. Normally the blinds would be closed in the evening to prevent such a thing, but with all the confusion, such a minor task had slipped his mind. Cursing the sun, Kazuya grudgingly opened his eyes, the lingering remnants of his dream dissipating slowly. He didn't dream of Jun often, and his dreams of her having erotic twists was an even more rare event. _

_Kazuya noticed the one thing that he hadn't awakened to since adolescence. He looked down to find his sheets tented, but rather than being embarrassed or annoyed, he was almost amused, and very interested, for he wasn't one to be easily aroused. But as he slowly became more aware of the situation, the more the pain became apparent. _

_Without feeling bitter or awkward, he slipped his hand beneath the covers and down his white satin sleeping pants. Kazuya began to tease his erection almost dutifully, as if it were just another task that had to be completed. Though as he closed his eyes and allowed visions of his beloved dance around his mind, the ecstasy found its way forth and soon he was pumping away furiously as he pictured Jun's beautiful body against his. He could still feel her writhing and panting delicately beneath him, as she gasped his name._

_As he opened his eyes, the face before him was nothing like Jun's. It was older, and belonged to a man. A certain Chinese man. Not even slightly alerted by this, he continued to work his arousal, gazing at Wulong through half-slit eyes. The friction being created heightened as he grunted and could almost feel the Officer's hand's guiding his up the shaft. Squeezing his eyes shut as the sensation of his whole body heating up overwhelmed him, he uttered one very important word, "Lei…"_

Waking with a start, Kazuya Mishima immediately grasped his groin, defensively. He lay there a moment, breathing heavily as he came to realize that it was only a dream. There was no tent in the blankets, and there wasn't even any sunlight, for he had fallen asleep on the white leather couch of his dark office, under a loosely knitted afghan blanket. He groaned, pushing the matter aside through reasoning that it was said that a dream could mean something completely different than what it portrayed. After all, he had far more important things to do than fret over some insignificant happening that never even took place.

* * *

"Are you alright? …Wulong? … Lei!"

Nearly falling out of his chair, Wulong jumped, and choked on his coffee. "Mao Lian! … Sorry… I was just thinking."

"We've been working together for how long now, and you still won't call me by my given name!" Lian smiled good-naturedly as he took a seat across from Wulong. "Now where were you last night? What happened to your arm?"

Wulong stared into his coffee thoughtfully. The events of the previous evening still troubled him to some extent. He hadn't been able to sleep afterwards, and all he could think about was what the Mishima had said. Had it been a threat or a warning.

_"What is it you want from me, because this little exchange is wearing on my nerves?"_

_"I… I want to make you happy… I mean… I want to see… just… a smile…"_

_Kazuya quirked a brow, assessing Wulong's face carefully. Still holding the officer's wrist, he grabs the back of the man's head, grasping the long black hair and yanking his head back. "I think I see this situation all too clearly now, Lei-san. You are not just trying to annoy me like I had originally thought, are you? You are genuinely concerned about me?" He smirked and leaned over, whispering almost seductively into Lei's ear, "Soon, you will come to regret these silly delusions of yours."_

The words were startling, and even as Lei sat there, drinking his coffee, he couldn't help but shiver. Though, thinking about it, it was possible that Kazuya had been trying to sound threatening, when he was just trying to scare people away. It was common sense that nothing good could come from befriending a Mishima, and it was likely that the man knew it quite well, but that didn't mean he liked it. Maybe Kazuya didn't want Wulong to get hurt, and in order to prevent such a thing, he was purposely trying to scare him.

Wulong's eyes widened with realization as he thought, 'Or maybe, he's afraid that I'll hurt him…' As he rose from his seat, he slammed his hands, palm-down on the table's surface, wincing as pain shot through his bad arm. Though, he remained determined. "I have to see him!" He declared, aloud, before spinning on his heals and heading for the door.

Lian watched his partner in bewilderment. "See who? Wulong! … We're supposed to be investigating Madame Bourdouis! … And you're forgetting something… Like… ME!" He pouted, and looked at the discarded coffee. "It'd be wise of me to request a new partner… Hopefully someone who will actually clue me in once in awhile!!!!"

"MAO-SAN!!!! WHY ISN'T THAT REPORT ON MY DESK?!?!"

* * *

The staff was even more chipper than the day before, despite the very few that were left. Most were already beginning their long weekend. One lady even asked Lei if she could help him when she saw him enter, and cheerfully directed him to Kazuya's office. Though, he had been there just the previous evening, it was a large place, and he had forgotten the route. However, the personal secretary wasn't so easy to get along with.

It was a young attractive man. Maybe in his late 20's, early 30's. It wasn't that he was bitter, or anything, he was just stressed, and swamped with paperwork. It looked as if that man hadn't gotten much sleep in months. Flippantly, he had instructed Wulong to sit down and wait as he brought a huge stack of bulging folders into a storage room behind his desk, and then used the intercom to inform Kazuya of the guest. Not a sound came in reply, but the secretary went back to his work as if it were completely normal.

Within a few minutes, a group of grumpy-looking foreign businessmen emerged from the office. They muttered to each other in what Wulong guessed was Spanish, and they shot everyone they passed, a disgusted glare. They obviously weren't too happy about whatever had happened. Shortly afterward, the intercom beeped. The secretary pressed a button on an earpiece that Wulong hadn't even noticed he was wearing. That would explain why he hadn't heard a response from the CEO.

After muttering a quiet, submissive response into the intercom, the secretary bowed his head politely at the Officer. "You may see him now, sir."

The interior of the office was quite comfortably put together, yet it was very impersonal. It was a little brighter than he would have imagined, since the majority of the outer wall was one large window. But large blinds at the top suggested that the brightness wasn't the only option, and judging by the man's fondness of the dark, it wasn't the most frequent option either.

Kazuya sat at his large, dark-stained oak desk. His posture couldn't be more perfect as he typed some things into his flat, large-screened computer. This time there was something different about the way the man acted. There was tension, and it was coming from the cold, arrogant man, who seemed to be concentrating so hard on something.

"Is this a bad time?" Wulong frowned down at the barren desk. "I can come back later…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Take a seat."

Remaining silent for awhile, Wulong just glanced around the room as he sat down in one of theexpensive office chairs. He was unsure of what exactly he wanted to say to the intimidating Mishima, but he just wanted to say something. It couldn't go on like that. That man needed him, he was sure of it. So how would he go about getting the Japanese to open up without making him angry?

Without looking away from the computer screen, Kazuya spoke. "You seem to have an awful lot of free time on your hands, Lei-san. Were you fired, or am I the main suspect in another one of your investigations?"

"Neither, actually…" He answered honestly, fiddling with his hair which he had forgotten to tie back that morning. "I'm supposed to be on duty, but… I just had to talk to you."

"Oh? Well, with the world's safety in the hands of people like you, I can't imagine why there's still crime." Kazuya stopped typing, but continued to watch the screen. "Now what's so important that you'd skip out on work for? I do hope you have more to say to me than you did last night, because honestly, that had been a bit disappointing."

Wulong, trying to work out what the tension was about, narrowed his eyes with concern. "Why won't you look at me?"

Surprised by this confrontation, Kazuya appeared alarmed. But that display of shock was next to unnoticeable, and any normal person would have remained oblivious. Fortunately, Wulong had been trained for many years to catch such things, and it fed his curiosity even more. So what was behind this eye contact avoidance? It couldn't have been hate, because Mishima's weren't known to be afraid to express their hatred for another. No. It had to be something else, but what?

Kazuya responded coldly, glancing in Wulong's direction. "You're annoying me. I don't make a habit of gawking at people who annoy me," He stated, as if it were simply common sense. However, he still did not meet the Officer's eyes. Instead, he seemed to be watching the movements of the Chinese man's mouth, as if he were reading lips. "Now what do you want? I have a meeting in an hour that I must prepare for, so please make it quick."

"What did you mean by what you said last night?"

"What I said?" The Japanese looked back to his screen, trying to recall the dialogue of the previous night. "Perhaps my memory isn't as good as it used to be, but from my perspective, I had said quite a few things last night. You're going to have to be more specific."

Wulong lowered his head, feeling immature, and foolish. "When you said that I'd regret my silly delusions…"

"Oh that." Kazuya sighed as he turned his chair slightly to give himself view of the window. "I was hoping you'd take that as a threat and leave me alone, but I see that you are reasonably more stubborn than I had thought. I suppose I'll just have to put more effort into my next attempt at being rid of you… How much do you think assassins are going for these days?"

"Mishima… Are you afraid of me?"

With a straight face, Kazuya replied, "Even after years of living with a father who was constantly trying to kill me, and being faced with countless other people who have decided they'd also like to see me die a horrible death, I have never been more terrified than I am at this moment."

Rolling his eyes, Wulong got back to his feet and turned toward the door, "If you're just going to make fun of me, I'll leave."

"Frankly, It's about goddamn time. Goodbye, Lei-san."

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Wulong frowned back at the older man. "That was your cue to surrender and tell me everything."

Kazuya laughed, and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that we were in the midst of a cliché love story. Alright, so what's next? I open up, confess my undying love for you, stare into your eyes dramatically as tears stream down my face, and then we have hot animal sex right here on my desk. Does that sound about right, or am I missing something?"

The officer glared at the other man, completely insulted.

"Well, I'm sorry, Lei-san, but if you want me to take part in your little fairytale, than you're going to have to play the female role. More of my talent lays within the villains role anyway."

Wulong began to grow red as he slammed his good fist on the desk. "I'm not playing! This isn't a game to me! Could you at least have the decency to take me seriously? Why don't you like me? What have I done? Sure there was a time when I hated you. When I blamed you for my partner's death… But… I never did anything beyond a few investigations. So why? And now you won't even look me in the eye. Am I that repulsive?"

After a moment of silence, Kazuya rose from his seat and walked around his desk. Standing right before the officer, he gently touched the pale cheek. Just as the younger man thought he had won the CEO over, the hand recoiled and back-handed him. Completely shocked, Wulong staggered back a few steps, holding his stinging jaw as he stared up fearfully at the other man. Never before had he witnessed the Mishima resort to violence directly unless if it was in a professional fight, or self-defense. Especially in a situation like that, it wasn't like him to lash out.

"How dare you try to manipulate me, you doltish worm." Kazuya had his teeth bared in anger as he loomed over the cowering officer. "You can say any pitiable things you want, but you won't succeed at dragging a confession out of me! My happiness is my business alone, and you're stupid to think that you forcing your way into my life with this pathetic melancholic attitude will improve my nature. You are not repulsive and you know it, but you are incredibly moronic, and weak. Now get out of my sight before I hit you again."

Unsure whether he was reading too much into that, the Chinese officer didn't move to leave. Instead, he went over it in his head. Dragging a confession out? Did that mean there was actually something to confess? That would explain why the man was so defensive. 'With this Melancholic attitude'? that was said almost as if the only thing about Wulong's presence that Kazuya didn't like was the attitude. Did that mean he wanted the company? Wulong blinked as his eyes widened. He realized that despite all the insults in that outburst, it had been said that Kazuya didn't think he was repulsive.

Maybe it was about time for a little recklessness. Feeling unusually spontaneous, Lei Wulong straightened up, and leveled himself with the other man. His eyes flashed fearfully for a second, but before he could have any second thoughts, he forced himself to grab Kazuya by the front of his suit's collar, with both fists, the bad arm, slightly looser than the other, and pulled the perplexed man into a kiss.

The kiss lasted a whole of 10 seconds before one of the parties realized what had happened, and broke away. Strangely enough, he didn't react angrily or cruelly, in fact he didn't react at all. Instead, Kazuya silently assessed Wulong's face before walking over to the window, and gazing out at the cars, and people running around below.

"Every night, and every day this street is filled with activity. The one night I finally had some serenity to look out upon, I saw you, and you've been tormenting me with your presence ever since." He sat down on the window seat, his face still emotionless. "I knew you were stupid before but I had no idea that it was this bad. I know your intentions are good, and that's exactlywhat I hate about you. If she had been more selfish, she would still be alive. Now, Lei-san, I want you to forget about your little community service project here, and get out. If I see your face again, I will crush it. Is that understood?"

"No."

Kazuya looked at Lei, a hint of sadness in his eyes that he was struggling to mask with an illusion ofindifference. "I wish to be left alone. Was I wrong to think that even an idiot like you would be able to comprehend that much?"

Wulong walked over to stand beside where the other man was sitting, and join in on the people watching. "The only reason you want to be left alone is because every time you've cared about someone, they've betrayed you, or worse. I'm not going to leave, I'm not going to betray you, and I'm not going to die. If I was doing this because I saw you as a charity case, I'd have given up by now."

"Oh please!" Kazuya laughed bitterly. "I had no idea you were a psychiatrist! If you expect me to be reassured by that, you are even more pathetic than I thought. If anything, that was a bit creepy. The last thing I need is an idiot cop stalking me."

"… Mishima-san…"

Kazuya glared up at Wulong. "What do you want?"

"I want to kiss you again…"

"Maybe tomorrow." The Japanese got up, and walked across the room. He opened the door, and turned to his guest. "If you need help getting out of the building, any of my employees will be happy to help. Goodbye Lei-san."

* * *

A/N: Is it just me or are these chapters getting shorter and shorter?


End file.
